


in their spare time

by silentattic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, it's valid to fall in love with your vampire best friend, jake and the others are just mentioned / appear briefly, really just a soft good time if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentattic/pseuds/silentattic
Summary: “To be honest?” Dani says, stirring what’s left of her drink. “I thought you didn’t like me.”--Following Aubrey and Dani's relationship as it develops at Amnesty Lodge. Ending in a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare. WINK.





	in their spare time

Spare time is abundant at Amnesty Lodge.

It’s an odd change of pace from the way Aubrey had spent her first half of the year – on the road, in motels, booking gigs wherever she could find them. Now – in the days, weeks, sometimes even months between abominations – there is simply nothing to do.

She reads. She rearranges her room. She practices card tricks – on herself, and on the easily-amazed Jake Coolice, who always seems to be hanging around downstairs. She calls her dad and tells him things are going well – that she’s found a regular gig at a nearby town and she’ll be staying there awhile. Yes, she’ll visit soon. No, it isn’t a good time for him to visit her.

On Sundays, the residents of the lodge take turns cooking, giving Barclay a rest. Aubrey helps Mama chop vegetables and stirs pots of bubbling soup. And in the evenings, residents gather in the cosy overstuffed chairs around the hearth – sometimes reading, sometimes talking, sometimes playing games: Pictionary; Sequence; charades.

Sometimes Dani is there.

She seems to be busier than the other residents of the lodge. She’s nearly as elusive as Mama, leaving for days at a time, coming back late at night. Aubrey isn’t sure if it has something to do with her being a sylph, or if she just has a social life… unlike the rest of them. She could see it for Dani. She seems to be good at blending in. She’s sociable. She’s kind. She always has everyone laughing at dinner.

It occurs to Aubrey that she could ask. But something about Dani makes her clam up whenever she’s in the room – as if Aubrey is back in high school, and Dani is one of the cool kids. Untouchable and impossible to know.

Tonight, Aubrey is sitting shuffling cards in front of Jake, and Dani is sitting in a chair by the hearth reading a thick hardcover book, and Aubrey is ever-so-aware of her curled-up form in the corner of her eye. She notices when she turns the page. She notices when she shifts in her seat. When something in the book makes her smirk. When she yawns. When she sighs.

Aubrey flubs her shuffle and cards go spilling out across the heavy wooden coffee table. “Shit.”

“Nice one,” Jake grins, leaning back on his arms from where he’s sitting on the ground, not even attempting to help. Aubrey scoops up cards, flustered. From the edge of her vision, she sees Dani glance up – then she returns to her book.

“Hey, Dani,” Jake says loudly. “Wanna play cards with us?” Aubrey looks up in horror. You can’t just _talk to Dani_.

And then, to her even greater horror, Dani shrugs, shuts her book, and says, “Sure.”

Aubrey struggles to maintain her grip on the cards as she taps them back into a neat pile.

“That okay?” Dani says, tracing over and sitting neatly cross-legged on the floor, opposite Aubrey.

“Sure,” Aubrey says, voice higher-pitched than usual. She doesn’t understand why it still feels so different to talk to Dani than it does to talk to anyone else at the lodge. They’ve eaten dinner together nearly every night the past few months and have still barely spoken directly. Sometimes Dani will laugh at one of Aubrey’s jokes, which never fails to fluster her. But Aubrey can barely manage to make eye contact. It’s so unlike her. She’s never intimidated. Hell, she’s not even intimidated by Mama, the way everyone else seems to be.

“Soooo,” Dani says. “What are we playing?”

“Uh,” Aubrey says. “Well. We were gonna play War, but that’s two players...” She thinks, spits out the first game that comes to mind. “What about Egyptian Ratscrew?”

“Sure,” Dani says. “Never played.”

“Me neither,” Jake says. Aubrey finds herself annoyed that he's there – then feels bad for thinking it. Jake’s probably the person she’s hung out with the most since she’s gotten here – if only on account of his sheer availability.

“Okay,” Aubrey says, all-too-aware of her uncharacteristically high pitch. “So, it’s uh, pretty easy.” She explains the rules at a quick clip – the requirements for placing cards on a central pile, the slap rule. The first person to slap the pile under certain conditions wins the round, she says. Conditions like a joker; a queen next to a king; two-in-a-row.

Dani nods with clear understanding. Jake looks utterly confused but nods anyway. Aubrey deals their cards, and they begin to play.

Dani is quick to catch on. She watches the pile with sharp eyes. When the right cards are played, she’s quick to slap the deck, and Aubrey notices her fingers look just a little longer, a little more tapered than normal human hands.

Poor Jake sits back, needing affirmation before every card he plays, slapping the deck once at the wrong time and then never attempting it again.

And then––

Aubrey plays a queen. Dani plays a king.  
Their eyes meet for a split-second. Dani’s lips twitch with the hint of a smile. Her bright orange stare throws Aubrey entirely off guard. They both dart forward, but Dani is quicker. She slaps the pile. Aubrey’s hand falls on top of Dani’s. Their eyes meet again.

“Damn,” Aubrey says. She pulls her hand back, but not before noticing how cold Dani’s skin is.

If Dani noticed how _warm_ Aubrey’s touch was, she says nothing.

Aubrey clears her throat. She prays the flush of her face isn’t visible.

Jake, oblivious, leans in and slaps the deck for good measure. “Too late?” he says.

-

It’s a week or so later, and Aubrey is sitting on the steps outside near the garden, attempting to read, but finding it difficult to concentrate. She’s already blown through her phone’s monthly data plan in the wifi-less lodge, so her options for entertainment are limited.

It’s still fairly warm outside, although the air holds a hint of the approaching fall. The garden smells like lilacs and freshly raked woodchips. A few insects hum and flutter about the back patio.

Aubrey had just gotten into the rhythm of the pages when Dani flops down next to her. Aubrey looks up, startled. She hadn’t noticed her approach – for once.

“Hey,” Dani says, friendly.

“Hey,” Aubrey echoes, confused.

Dani is… so close. She’d just sat down like it was nothing. From here Aubrey can see the light spattering of freckles that grace her nose and cheeks; her dusty blonde eyelashes; and now Dani is smiling, and Aubrey can see the sharp little points to her teeth.

It sets off goosebumps at the back of her neck – but not from fear.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting you. I’m just _bored, _” Dani says. “I was supposed to go on this thing with Mama, but then she decided to go alone – and Moira’s busy, and Jake’s taking a nap…”

“Oh, yeah,” Aubrey smiles. “He always takes a nap after lunch.”

They laugh at this. “I guess he does, now that I think about it,” Dani says. “Man, Aubrey. You’ve been here such a short time and you already know this place better than me.”

Aubrey is baffled. _Where is this familiarity coming from? _ Had Dani suddenly decided she was ok to talk to?

“I just have a lot of free time,” Aubrey says. “Too much free time. You’re, like, busy with stuff.”

“I mean,” Dani says. “I guess I go along with Mama a lot.”

“Is that where you keep going?” Aubrey asks – then panics, worrying the question makes her seem like she’s been keeping track. Which she has.

Dani just smiles. “Usually,” she thinks. “I mean, I also like to take walks. Sometimes I go dancing.”

Aubrey’s eyes widen. “Dancing? _Where? _”

“At the Rusty Tap,” Dani smiles. Aubrey’s seen it – it’s an old bar downtown (if you could say Kepler had a downtown). “It’s mostly old couples, but my friends and I have fun.”

So she _does_ have friends. Aubrey pictures Dani at a bar, drinking and twirling and surrounded by her surely-beautiful, surely-confident friends. She feels what could only be described as a mix of awe and jealousy.

It’s not comparative jealousy. Aubrey has her own friends. She has Ned, and Duck, and Jake, and Barclay. She’s jealous of something else. Something she can’t quite put her finger on.

She looks up. “We should go,” she blurts. “Together.”

The words had just sort of escaped her. She’s horrified, now that they’re out in the open, floating around.

Dani’s eyebrows flash in an impossible-to-read emotion. “When?” she asks.

“Whenever?” Aubrey squeaks. She tries to compose herself. “I just… I’ve been feeling kinda cooped up, you know? It would be nice to get out.”

What the hell has she done? Aubrey doesn’t dance.

“Of course,” Dani says. “I didn’t know you’d want to come or I would’ve invited you. Most of the Sylvanians don’t like going into town, and… well, sometimes I forget you’re a human.” She smiles sheepishly.

Oh god. _Oh god. _

“Sometimes I forget that you’re not,” Aubrey admits.

Dani is smiling – and then Dani is suggesting a night, and they’re agreeing to plans. Dani heads back inside with a wave, leaving Aubrey alone on the steps to wipe the sweat from her palms.

\--

“What do you drink?” Dani asks over the clamour of the dark and dusty bar. It’s surprisingly crowded for Kepler. Townsfolk are posted up at various tables – drinking, laughing, dancing. Dani was right. It _is_ mostly old couples. Tonight, Dani’s friends couldn’t make it – so it’s just the two of them.

“I don’t know,” Aubrey says. “A whiskey coke?”

“Ooh,” Dani says. “Good idea.”

She orders two and slides one down to Aubrey, who takes a sip. The drink is strong, in the way only a small-town bar does best.

They drink; Dani talks about her friends and tells the story of how they first started coming to this place. Aubrey wonders idly if they’re humans or fellow Sylvanians – then realizes if they’re not at the lodge, they _must_ be humans. The jealousy pings again.

Dani asks – and Aubrey, in turn, tells her – about the towns she’d travelled to prior. She talks about her hometown and the places she and her childhood friends used to frequent. Dani is a good listener, Aubrey realizes. She never takes her orange eyes off her.

“Can I ask you something?” Aubrey asks. “Why did we take so long to hang out?”

“To be honest?” Dani says, stirring what’s left of her drink. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“_What?_”

“Yeah!” Dani says. “You were always so quiet. But you were so friendly with Barclay and everyone else –– I don’t know. I just thought you didn’t like me.”

“Dani, that is _so_ not true,” Aubrey says. “That’s, like… the opposite of true.”

Their voices are raised, animated, feeling the drinks.

Dani shrugs. “Should we dance?” she asks loudly.

“Should we--” Aubrey begins to reply.

And then Dani is on her feet, and she’s pulling Aubrey to her feet, too.

They weave through the crowd, Dani tugging Aubrey along, holding her warm hand.

She moves effortlessly to the music, twisting and turning, blonde hair bouncing. Noticing Aubrey’s hesitance, Dani reaches out and puts Aubery’s hand on her waist, flashing her a sharp grin.

They move together.

Aubrey feels like she might go up in flames.

\--

Now it’s Dani, all the time.

Dani, coming into her room uninvited (“I thought vampires couldn’t _do_ that!” Aubrey teases). Dani, flopping onto her bed. Dani, pacing circles when she’s bored, telling Aubrey stories and secrets, taking it upon herself to rearrange Aubrey’s posters on the wall (“You need to get frames. It looks like a dorm.”)

Dani leaves behind books for Aubrey to read; Aubrey reads them. She leaves behind little trinkets and decorations; Aubrey arranges them on her bookshelf. Dani is there so frequently sometimes it feels like they’re sharing a room. They talk so much, it’s unfathomable to Aubrey that they weren’t this close all along. Suddenly, it feels as though Aubrey has been at Amnesty for _years_.

The others notice. Mama asks Aubrey about it while they’re working side by side in the kitchen one Sunday afternoon.

“I don’t know,” Aubrey says. “We just started hanging out. She’s really cool.”

“She seems to really like you,” Mama remarks, watching Aubrey with a strange intensity.

“Yeah,” Aubrey repeats. “She’s really cool.”

At dinner, it’s Dani next to Aubrey. In the evenings when they gather around the hearth, it’s Dani and Aubrey on the couch, telling stories, playing games. When Aubrey is pulled away on missions with Ned and Duck, Dani is the first to greet her when she returns. And during days Dani is off with Mama, Aubrey finds her room to be unbearably quiet and still.

\--

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

It’s dark in Aubrey’s room. The rest of the lodge is fast asleep, and outside, the crickets have started up. But Aubrey and Dani are wide awake, lightly tipsy from the wine they’ve been drinking. They’ve just finished watching a horror movie on Aubrey’s laptop, during which Dani grabbed Aubrey’s arm in fear not once, not twice, but three times – even though Aubrey reminded her she had nothing to be afraid of, as a monster herself. That had earned Aubrey a light swat on the arm, which she counted as a fourth touch.

“Okay,” Dani says, thinking of a question. “What about… your first kiss?”

Aubrey thinks. “His name was Josh,” she says. “He had the most beautiful eyes. We were… in third grade?”

Dani smiles, hands propping up her chin, lying on her stomach on Aubrey’s bed. “Cute,” she says. “I bet you were the talk of the school.”

Aubrey laughs. “It didn’t last very long,” she says. “What about you?”

“That’s not how it works,” Dani reminds her playfully and Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“Truth or dare,” Aubrey says dutifully.

“Truth.”

“First kiss.”

Dani looks up at the ceiling for a moment, as if choosing her words. “Her name was Lia,” she says, and Aubrey feels a little jolt of surprise at the pronoun. “She was a sylph, too. And we were… well, age is a _little_ different for us, but… late teens. Maybe seventeen. We were together for... quite a while.”

Aubrey sits up a little straighter on the bed across from Dani. In all the things they’d said, they hadn’t talked about it. Although maybe she should’ve known, from the subjects that _hadn’t_ come up. The boys that Dani hadn’t talked about. Hadn't asked about.

"I didn't know we were both–" she starts excitedly, but Dani stops her.

“Truth or dare?” Dani says.

“Truth,” Aubrey says impatiently. “I can't believe we haven't talked about it, because I'm–"

“Aubrey, _you_ taught me this game.”

“Oh my god,” Aubrey groans. “Fine. Ask me.”

Dani smirks. “Have _you_ ever kissed a girl, Aubrey Little?”

“Yes!" Aubrey says emphatically. "Yes. Lots of times. I mean, not like, a _bunch_ of times. A normal amount of times. I'm like, totally bi. This is so cool."

Dani smiles. “And bi means both, right?”

"All genders, yeah,” Aubrey smiles. “Is… wait. Truth or dare?”

“Truth."

“Is being gay, like… a _thing_ in Sylvain?” Aubrey asks.

Dani nods, smiling. “It’s seen as unusual,” she says. “But not uncommon. I’ve noticed it seems to be… less common here.”

“Well,” Aubrey says. “We are in Kepler, West Virginia.”

Dani doesn’t seem to get the joke – and Aubrey realizes she probably hasn’t lived anywhere else. “Are you… do you only like girls?” Aubrey asks. Dani nods. If she notices Aubrey’s slipped in an extra question, she doesn’t say anything.

“Truth or dare,” Dani says cautiously.

“Truth,” Aubrey answers, just as cautiously.

"Okay," Dani says. "What's your... type?"

Aubrey tries to read Dani's expression and fails. She can't tell if this is going where she thinks it's going – or if Dani is just messing around. 

"Uhh," she says. "For girls, you mean?"

"Yeah," Dani smiles. "I want to know what we have in common."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "Well... I've only dated _humans, _so that's strike one." She flashes a smile at Dani. "I don't know. I'm into..." She smooths the white sheets beneath her as she thinks, feeling her cheeks grow hot as she tries to explain her type – something she's usually quite vocal to whine about to her friends at bars. Lord, this is so unlike her. Aubrey isn't shy like this. But Dani is waiting for an answer, so she continues. "Long hair. I'm a sucker for long hair. I like when they're confident. A little outdoorsy. Preferably able to toss me around a little." She blushes, laughing a little. "You know? Rugby girls."

Dani is smiling deeply. "I see," she says.

"Have you... only dated Sylvanians?" Aubrey asks – and again, Dani allows the second question to slide.

"Yes," she says. "And I don't know that I would be able to explain my type, given our cultural differences. I think I just... know it when I see it." She doesn't take her eyes off Aubrey.

Aubrey can hear her blood rushing in her ears. "I think it's my turn," she says.

"I think it is," Dani agrees.

“Truth or dare?”

Dani is watching her very, very carefully. Her eyes are glinting in the dim light. “Dare.”

Aubrey takes a breath. She _can't_ be misreading this. Right?

“Dani," she says. It's now or never. "I dare you to kiss a human.”

Dani smiles – a broad, genuine smile.

"Just any human?"

"Use your best judgement," Aubrey says with a flash of her brows.

Dani scoots toward Aubrey on the bed. Aubrey holds very still until Dani is right in front of her – close enough to touch.

“I _think_ Mama is a human," Dani offers.

“Oh, so you’re not sure, either,” Aubrey laughs.

“Nope. But I’m sure about you.”

Dani closes the distance. She kisses Aubrey, soft and sudden, and Aubrey feels like she’s on fire. Dani is soft and sweet and smells like campfire and pine, like an endless summer. Her soft hair brushes Aubrey’s shoulder and she brings a hand to the side of Dani’s face, keeping her there, keeping her close. She feels a swell of emotion, feelings she could never articulate. She needs her this close always.

Dani pulls back just long enough to smile at her – then their lips meet again and Dani deepens the kiss, Aubrey’s lips parting to accept her tongue, thinking briefly to herself, _so they do this in Sylvain, too_. She lets herself fall back against the headboard as Dani clambers on top of her, kissing her again and again.

And it becomes very clear that she does not intend to stop.

“Dani,” Aubrey says breathlessly.

Dani pauses, looking at her through half-lidded eyes. “Mm?”

“Are we doing this?"

“Is that okay?” Dani clarifies.

Aubrey nods heavily. “I just – we’re friends. And I really like you.”

“I really like you, too,” Dani smirks. “That’s why I’m kissing you.”

“Okay, good,” Aubrey says, head falling back. “I was just checking…”

Dani laughs, moving back in. She kisses at Aubrey’s neck, kisses at her collarbone. “This is okay, though?” Dani says.

“Mhmm,” Aubrey says, smiling, eyes still closed. “Do anything you want.”

“Do _anything_ I want,” Dani repeats. She smirks. Then she nips at Aubrey’s neck, and Aubrey gives a little gasp. “That okay?”

Aubrey nods emphatically.

“Good,” Dani smiles. She bites lightly along the length of Aubrey’s neck, just light to not leave a mark. Aubrey tips her head back, her skin growing very, very warm beneath the weight of Dani’s body. Dani kisses her way down her neck and reaches collarbone, past collarbone until she is impeded by the fabric of Aubrey’s shirt and moves impatiently to tug it off and toss it aside.

She takes a moment to admire Aubrey, flushed on the bed in jeans and a black bra. Then Dani is moving in to unclasp it with deft fingers. Then she is bringing her hands to the swell of Aubrey’s breasts and kissing, running little circles over nipples with her thumbs. She moves in to kiss one, rolling her tongue over the bud, and Aubrey gives something between a hum and a sigh. She glances down, shyly, to see Dani smiling from ear to ear.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Dani says.

“Me?” Aubrey smiles.

“Mmm,” Dani says, then moves back to kiss at her breast, taking her nipple between her teeth and tugging lightly. Aubrey groans, head tipping back again, fingers moving to find their place in Dani’s thick waves of hair. She grips lightly, which Dani encourages by placing a hand over Aubrey’s and interlacing their fingers, tightening her hold.

Aubrey grips while Dani works, moving from one breast to the other, all the while, her fingers exploring, running lightly over Aubrey’s soft stomach, her full hips, until they find the waistband of her jeans and move to unbutton them.

There’s something about the way she moves that’s unlike anything Aubrey has experienced before. It’s decisive, passionate and – _needy_.

Aubrey struggles to sit up to help Dani tug off her jeans. They toss them aside and reconnect, kissing again, while Aubrey pulls at the fabric of Dani’s shirt. “This isn’t fair,” she murmurs. Dani smiles, pulling it off over her head. Her shorts come off as well. Then she unclasps her bra with one hand and tosses it aside for good measure. She pauses to tousle her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

“_Fuck, _” Aubrey says.

“Hmm?”

“How did I get with someone so _hot? _” She sits up straight, a hand on Dani’s dusty freckled arm, looking at her with wonder. Dani just laughs, pulling Aubrey in. They kiss again, Aubrey’s body hot against Dani’s cool skin. She needs her. She can hardly stand it.

“Lie back,” Dani instructs. Aubrey does so. Dani kisses her way down her body, pausing at the waistband of her boyshorts. In a deft motion, she parts Aubrey’s thighs, and Aubrey gives a little gasp. When Dani glances up, she finds her flushed and restless, and she smirks. She moves in between Aubrey’s thighs and kisses over the damp fabric, her tongue flat, applying pressure. Aubrey lets out a little noise – something like a whimper.

“God, you’re fun,” Dani says, moving in to kiss between thighs again. She quickens her motion and Aubrey squirms, squeezing Dani between her legs. “Okay, okay,” Dani says. “I’m getting there.” She slides her boyshorts down and moves back in to kiss soft skin, finding her warm and wet.

Aubrey moans, hands finding the back of Dani’s head again, gripping tighter this time. “Yes,” she breathes. “Dani.”

She rolls back her head and all she can feel is Dani’s deft tongue working impossible motions. Looking down and seeing that blonde mess of hair – her willowy body, her hands gripping thighs – hearing her occasional hums and sighs – she can’t find the words. She wants her there forever.

But Dani works more quickly than that. She slides those long, slender fingers inside Aubrey and begins to stroke, her tongue matching the motions. Aubrey bites her lip, her breath coming in quick and shallow, a heat building inside her. “You–“

Dani just smiles against her, keeping up a rhythm, until Aubrey’s fingers are tight, tight in her hair, and she’s squeezing hard with her thighs, nearly pushing Dani out – but Dani is strong, and she pushes back, and for a moment they’re struggling against one another, hearts pounding. And then Aubrey comes, legs shuddering, tightening then releasing, then tightening again. Dani kisses at her, still moving, just slowly, until Aubrey’s shudders taper off – and then she’s crawling back up Aubrey, and Aubrey is struggling to sit up to kiss her, grabbing at the sides of her face, needy and desperate. They kiss deeply, Dani warm on top of her, and Aubrey can feel her heartbeat, nearly as strong and as hard as hers. A heart beating with need, she realizes.

She needs a moment to return to her body enough to open her eyes, for her fingers to begin their lazy wander over Dani’s skin, to find her soft, lacy underwear, to slip underneath.

“God, you’re wet,” she breathes.

Dani laughs against Aubrey’s shoulder. “What do you expect,” she says. “You’re so hot, I could’ve come just eating you out.”

Aubrey freezes, flushing deeply, then smiles. “What am I supposed to do with you?” she says, fingers resuming their movement to explore Dani. She watches her reaction, their faces hovering inches away from one another, while her fingers circle her clit. Dani bites her lip, smiling. “This,” she says. “You can just do this.”

They kiss again, loose and wet, teeth briefly clashing with haste. Aubrey slips her fingers into Dani, who moans into her mouth. She hardly needs to move; Dani shifts her hip to ride Aubrey’s hand, and they move like this, Dani breaking the kiss to take ragged breaths, forehead against Aubrey’s neck. She begins to moan, and it’s the most beautiful sound Aubrey has ever heard, and Aubrey sits up a little straighter to give herself more leverage, and they move like this until Dani is whimpering. “I’m—“

She darts a hand down to grab Aubrey’s wrist, moving their hands together, taking what she needs, and it’s all Aubrey can do to keep up – and then she comes against Aubrey’s hand, shuddering, still gripping her wrist with need, still moving together, and Aubrey thinks, this is heaven. Dani falls forward to land sloppy wet kisses on her neck and Aubrey brings wet fingers to grip Dani’s face and neither of them care, breathless against each other's mouths.

Aubrey knows what she wants to say, but she can’t say it yet, so she just breathes, their chests still pressed together, their heartbeats slowing.

“Fuck,” Dani finally says.

Aubrey smiles. “Yeah,” she says. “That’s about right.”

“That was really… we should’ve done that a while ago.”

“I know,” Aubrey laughs.

“Can we do it again?”

“_Now?_” Aubrey asks with shock, and Dani laughs, a joyful sound that turns into a fit of giggles.

“Later,” she says, kissing at the side of Aubrey’s cheek. “And then again. And again.”

Aubrey turns to look at her, to see her broad smile – just earnest, just joyful.

“And again,” Aubrey says, leaning in to kiss her. “And again.”

“But not on Sundays,” Dani says.

“Why not Sundays?” Aubrey asks.

“We have to cook,” Dani says wryly. “It would be too distracting. All day, I would just be thinking about it. We’d probably burn the kitchen down.”

“Ah,” Aubrey plays along. “In that case, not on days when either of us have missions.”

“No,” Dani says. “Certainly too distracting. You would get whisked away by some monster and I would have to come and save you.”

“So in our spare time, then,” Aubrey says.

“Yes,” Dani says. “In our spare time.”

Aubrey rolls onto her back and smiles. “I hope we have enough of it,” she says.

“We’ll make time,” Dani says.

She weaves an arm around Aubrey and nestles her head on her chest. The moonlight from outside the window casts glowing stripes across their skin. Aubrey doesn’t think herself to be religious, but in the moment, she offers up a prayer.

_May it always be like this._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope you like it!! I haven't written this much in forever but these two have brought me back from the grave, I love em!! this fandom is blessed. smut as promised, i hope to write more. kuduos/comments are so appreciated. thanks again!


End file.
